Shattered Heart and new Hope
by DarkRose2009
Summary: So, Lucy accidentally saw Lisanna and Natsu together. Who better than her Lion Spirit, Leo, to cheer her up? Will he succeed? A Review please! I need your honest feedback! I don't mind if it's positive or negative! A ONE-SHOT!


Summary: One day, Lucy accidentally saw Natsu with Lisanna, his childhood crush and friend. Who better to cheer a heartbroken Lucy up than Loke, her Lion Spirit? Will Leo succeed in doing so?

Disclaimer: Although I'd love to, I'm not the owner of Fairytail, or it's characters!

Lucy Heartfilia was heartbroken. She saw her crush Natsu with his childhood friend, Lisanna. One afternoon, when she had nothing else to do, she had been out in the woods, just wandering around, only to find her secret crush Natsu with Lisanna, his childhood friend and love interest. Lucy was aware he loved Lisanna, not her. But before she saw those two together, she had always hoped she had a chance with Natsu. Now, all her hopes were shattered and gone in a flash instant. She felt a myriad of emotions just now, but mostly anger, jealousy, and sadness.

Why couldn't she be with Natsu? Why did Natsu have to be with Lisanna? It was unfair. What did Lisanna have that she didn't? She was having these thoughts in her mind when she was watching them holding hands, kissing and etc. She just didn't understand Natsu's choice. Why her? Was all she was thinking about as she watched the scene before her. Her heart broke a little more each time Natsu and Lisanna held hands, or hugged. Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer. Hot tears of humiliation streamed down her face, her cheeks and her neck.

Lucy wasn't a petty or a selfish person, but when it came to personal feelings, she was a little selfish. She really couldn't bear seeing her loved one being with another. She felt humiliated and hurt. She planned to tell Natsu all about him and Lisanna in the woods after he returned to the Guild. Revenge was going to be a bittersweet dish for her.

Loki, in the Spirit World, had sensed his Mistress's despair, and sadness. He pondered about why she was feeling down. He couldn't guess the reasons behind it. He asked Aries, the Lamb Spirit if she had any idea why their Mistress was this way. Aries couldn't figure it out either. But she went to investigate. She used the Magical Window that linked to her kind Mistress's World. She instantly saw the reason behind her Mistress's distress: her secret love was with someone else. Aries watched her for awhile, and then went to report to Leo, her spiritual Leader.

"It's your chance, grab it, seize it! Go to her world and comfort her, maybe she will change her mind about you!" Aries was suggesting to Leo. Leo pondered about it for awhile. Yes, it was his turn to show his Mistress how good he was and how nice he could be. Leo decided to listen to Aries for once, the gentle Lamb Spirit and his Sister. When a Spirit's Master was emotionally depressed, a Spirit could go to his or her Master's World without being summoned. It was the Spirit's duty or responsibility to comfort their Masters. And so Leo took this chance and got to Lucy's world.

Loke found her crying in the forest. He hated seeing her so hurt and so weak. Where was the strong, and proud Lucy Heartfilia he knew? So he went to her side and gently wrapped his arms around her. Lucy, shocked to see her Lion Spirit there, said:

"But I did not summon you!"

"I sensed and felt your pain and sadness, so I was able to cross into your world to comfort you! Don't ask any questions just yet, just let me console you." Answered Loki. He was genuinely and truly concerned about his Mistress's emotional well-being. So he thought maybe he should get her to some other place to make her heartache go away.

"Lucy, let's go somewhere else, you've watched enough, don't let yourself suffer like this! Let's do something fun together!

Lucy wondered about it. Loke was right. She didn't know what she was going to do if she continued watching Lisanna and Natsu being together. She might go crazy and was afraid she would do something really mental. She answered Loki:

"I agree, I've watched enough of this. Let's do something fun together, but what?"

"Let me invite you to dinner and let's dance afterwards." Was Leo's simple reply.

And so, they went to a tavern of some sort, had a few drinks and danced all evening long, Loke holding Lucy. Lucy, at the dinner and the dance, forgot all about Natsu and Lisanna. She also was in much better spirits than she was in the afternoon. Late in the night, after they've done eating and dancing, and before he went back to the Spirit World to recharge himself, she whispered in his ears:

"Thank you for being there for me. I appreciate that."


End file.
